Ocean Waves
by DandelionHope471211
Summary: Hope Mellark didn't expect her world to change when she met the daring Finn Odair. But after her birthday party somthing happends. Now her world comes tumbling down as the people she thought would always be there are gone. What will happen when she has to grow up at the age of 16? And what will happen when the people she though left her come back?
1. Hunting

**Really excited about this story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

I awoke to the sound of Mockingjays outside my window. The suns rays just began to stream in through the window. Today was Saturday, my favorite day of the week. I quickly got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, a leather jacket, and my old hunting boots. I then pull my long blonde hair up into a braid and head down stairs.

When I get there my dad has just finished setting the table for breakfast, and my mom had somewhat tamed my younger brothers and sisters to get to the breakfast table.

"Good morning," I say cheerily. I am always in a good mood on Saturdays.

"Good morning to you too," My dad tells me while quickly pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you going hunting?" My mother asks while trying to feed my 1-year-old brother.

"Yes I am, I will see you crazy people later!" I yell as I make my way out the front door.

When I get through the wooden fence the surrounds District 12, I make my way over to the hollowed out tree to retrieve my bow and arrows. Then I start my trek to meet up with my best friend. On my way I was able to catch 3 rabbits, not too shabby. when I arrive at our meeting place, she is waiting for me as usual.

"Took you long enough!" Aster says.

"Well I could have taken longer, but I guess I didn't want to miss your gorgeous face this morning" I reply sarcastically.

"Very funny Mellark." She says under her breath.

"I thought it was Hawthorne." I say back

Asters resemblance to her father is scary. They look like twins. People often get her confused with me as the Mockinjays daughter because my mother and Gale are 'cousins'.

We spend the day hunting and gathering, when we are done we make our way over to the Hob. We then trade our game for things our family's need and go to Greasy Sae's for lunch. I don't know how this women is still alive, but she is the oldest women still kicking in District 12 and her stew is to die for. Even if you don't know whats in it it's still good. when Aster and I get our bowls we go and sit down.

"So when are you going back?" I ask her quietly. Aster lives in District 7 with her parents. She visits often, but I still miss my hunting partner.

"Tomorrow. But that doesn't mean that we are going to mope today. No, we are going to have fun!" She tells me triumphantly.

So with that we continue our conversation until we have finished our meal. When we are ready to head out we give our bowls back to Greasy Sae, say our thanks, and start walking back to Victor's Village. We walk in silence until Aster sparks up a conversation.

"So are you excited to almost be 16?" She asks

Oh ya my birthday is tomorrow, how could I forget? I am going to be 16 years old and my parents insisted that we through a birthday party for me claiming that 'you only turn 16 once'. You only turn every age once, what is the big deal? And they are inviting some people that they haven't seen in a while. I have never met their friends besides Johanna and Gale, so this should be interesting.

"Well I wont feel any different, and when the party is over you will be on your way back to District 7 so... it will suck." I say honestly"

Oh come on it wont be that bad." she tells me

"You don't know that." I say

"Oh shut up, and just enjoy the attention, even though you hate being the center of attention just have fun for once!"

"Fine!" And with that our conversation is over and we make our way into my house.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Finn and The Party

When we walk into the house its a mess. There are party streamers, decorations, and little kids running around all over the place.

"Oh your home!" My mother gasps loudly.

"Don't look!" My dad shouts from behind me.

"Oh come on nothing has been put up, so what's the big deal?" I say frustrated.

"It's suppose to be a surprise, so you and Aster are sleeping at Haymitch's house tonight." My mom tells me as she try's to hand up some party decorations.

"Really I would rather sleep in the woods." I say bitterly

"That can be arranged" Johanna say, offering me the idea.

"No, I think we will just be miserable watching T.V and have free food fed to us. Lets get going Hope!"

Aster says as she pushed me upstairs to pack an over night bag. I don't pack much since I am only a few house away. I grab an old backpack and fill it with a hair brush, tooth paste, a tooth-brush, some clothes for the next day, and a big gray sweat shirt that use to belong to my dad. Before I forget I grab my phone and charger then we head out. When we get there we are greeted by Grandpa Haymitch. He really isn't my grandpa, but he might as well be. I guess since he was my parents mentor in the Hunger Games they formed a special bond, and now he is family.

"Hey Little Jay, and Little Jay's best friend. Welcome to my hospitable home where you will be resting your pretty little heads tonight." He says sarcastically.

"Oh why thank you kind sir." I say back in the same tone while giving him a bow.

I get a loud laugh, a hug, and a 'don't bother me and you can do what you want', then he is on his merry way.

"So what do you want to do?" Aster says after Haymitch had made his way to the kitchen to probably drink some liquor.

"I don't know lets watch some of that T.V, and eat some of that free food you were talking about." I say excitedly.

When we popped some popcorn, got some sodas, and chips we made our way over to the sofa. When we turn on the T.V Finn Odair, the son of the all famous Finnick Odair and Annie Cresida who were Tributes, Victors, and Rebels is in the middle of an interview with Cesar Flickerman. I pick up the remote ready to change the channel, but Aster stops me.

"Why do you want to watch this?" I ask her questioningly.

"Why not, I told you to live a little." She retorts "Now hush up and listen!" She demands.

All I do is shake my head, and turn my attention twords the television.

**"Now Finn, what have you been up to in the last few months?" Cesar asks Finn.**

**"You know, enjoying summer break, having fun with friends, and chilling with my old man." Finn answers cooly.**

"HA that was funny. He was probably partying and hooking up with girls that fawn over his 'hot body'." I scoff putting quotations around 'hot body'.

"You know he's not that bad." Aster comments.

"How do you know? Have you met him?" I ask

"Yes once when I was 12 my family and I went to visit the Odairs, and he seemed nice." Aster answers matter-o-factually.

"Why did I not know about this?" I ask shocked.

"Hope does it really matter? Lets just finish this and we will watch your favorite horror movie OK?" Aster says sounding sorry.

"OK fine." I say annoyed once again watching the program.

**"So Finn do you have any plans for the next few weeks before school starts back up?" Caesar asks.**

**"Well I do have to go somewhere with my family, we are celebrating a family friends birthday. So that's where I am headed after this interview." Finn says.**

**"Oh, would you mind telling us who this lucky family friend is?" Cesar asks expectantly.**

All of a sudden I get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**"Oh I couldn't do that Cesar, its suppose to be her birthday surprise." Finn emphasizes** **the her.**

"What does he mean family friends birthday party and HER surprise?" I ask Aster

"Um...Hope I was going to tell yo-" Aster try's to say but I cut her off.

"YOU KNEW!" I scream

"Wo wo wo, whats the problem?" Haymitch comes in demanding and answer.

"That the family friend mom was talking about are the Odairs!" I sat flabbergasted

"And whats so wrong with that?" Haymitch asks.

"Well for starters I didn't even want a party, next I have to sleep over here tonight because of the stupid decorations, and now I learn that some of the guests my parents invited are the fricken Odairs." I say fuming.

"Little Jay it wont be that bad, all you have to do is say hello to them, thank them for coming, eat dinner, party a little, then say goodnight and its over." Haymitch say

"Ug fine but I want all of you to know, that I hate you right now." I say, giving up.

As Haymitch walks upstairs he stops at the top, turns around and tells me,

"Oh I forgot to mention, tomorrow we will be picking up your guests at the train station. Wear something nice."

Then he turns around with is shit eating grin and is gone up his room. I sit there with my jaw slacked, what has just happened? All I know is that tomorrow is going to be the worst day in my life. So with that Aster and I decide that now is a good time to go to bed, but I can't sleep. So when Aster is soundlessly sleeping I am wide awake thinking about tomorrows events, and sea green eyes.

**HEHEHE I love this story! It is so much fun to write, I personally believe that Finnick's son and Katniss's daughter were ment to be together. But you know that's not how Suzan Collin's wrote it 'SIGH". But it's my story so if you don't like it, I could care less. **

**Sadly I don't own the Hunger Games-All rights to characters and story references go to Suzan Collins (didn't put this in other story SORRY!).**


	3. The Train Station

I did not sleep well last night, at all. All I could think about was his beautiful sea green eyes and that dazzling smile. What is happening to me? Am I seriously falling for that womanizer? Ugg I can't even believe myself. So when the alarm clock beeps signaling for me to wake up, I just want to die. I feel like a zombie. I slowly creep out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom. When I get there my reflection makes me jump, I look like I was hit by a truck. Oh well. I slowly brush my hair and pull it into a sloppy bun that sits on the top of my head, then I brush my teeth, and wash my face. When I am done fixing my appearance I put on denim shorts and my light green Mellark's Bakery work shirt, and I begin to make my way downstairs.

When I am finally on the last step, my nose is bombarded with the smell of bacon, eggs, and my dads homemade pancakes. I sit down at the table and begin the plop the breakfast buffet onto my plate.

"Well look who decided to finally join us this beautiful morning!" Haymitch says.

All I do is give him a scowl and continue shoving food into my mouth. All is silent until the door bell rings.

"It's time to pick them up." Aster says.

I know she is right but I don't want to do anything today besides hunt or maybe seep. So instead of moping around I get up and follow Haymitch and Aster to the front door. When the door is opened my little sister and brother who are twins bound through the threshold and tackle me to the ground. For them being 8 they sure have strength. There names are Aspen and Ash. Aspen is sweet. She has brown hair and gray eyes, she is shy, and very loving. Ash is funny. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, he is cocky, but always knows what to say when you are down.

"Happy birthday Hope!" They both say in unison.

"Oh no the twins are using their powers of telepathy on me, I am slowly loosing powers!" I say pretending to faint.

"Attack!" Ash yells and jumps on me.

But my years of hunting experience have helped with my reflexes so I have him pinned under me.

"I don't think so!" I say and begin to tickle him.

When our games are done and we have settled down we get up and head to the train station. We all have to split in different cars so I ride in the one with Haymitch, Aspen, Ash, Aster. In the other car Is My parents, my two younger brothers and sister. And the last two car are driven by Aster's parents; Gale and Johanna.

When we pull up to the train station everybody is ushered onto the platform waiting for the arrival of our guests. Apparently we have gotten here a good five minutes early so we just have to wait, something the Mellark children are not so good at. I look over at my other siblings; Rye who is 10, Bay who is 6, and Hunter who is 1. Rye is exactly like my father kind, compassionate and puts others before himself. He looks up to me, and I don't know why but I guess we have a special bond. I have a special bond with each of my siblings, it's like I am their second mom. Rye has brown hair and blue eyes and is my hunting partner when Aster is away. Bay is a little trouble maker, like my mom she needs to know everything, and doesn't care what you think about it, and she always leaves you with her signature scowl. She also has brown hair and blue eyes. And last but not least is my buddy Hunter. He is a curious little fellow. With he blonde hair and gray eyes I know he is going to be something special.

And once I think I will have time to calm myself the train is already pulling into the station. The first to get off is Beetee, in his tricked out wheelchair. He looks very old but sturdy, his small glasses are pushed up on his nose, he looks worn down. Maybe that's what war does to you. And when I look into his eyes, I can tell he has been through hell. It's the look my parents get sometimes after a terrible nightmare. All of a sudden I have a high respect for this man.

Next to get off is my Grandma Lily Everdean, Aunt Primrose and her Husband Rory Hawthorne with their two children Willow who is 12 and Briar 8. Willow has soft golden hair that is pulled back into two braids and has beautiful blue eyes. Briar has shiny brown hair that coves his forehead and sharp gray eyes. They step off the train. Prim quickly hops off the train and runs into my mothers arms and Rory does the same with his brother. Rye has somehow wandered next to me and is now holding my hand, I think he scenes my nerves so he gives my hand a quick squeeze, and I return it. Then they get off and I don't prepare for what I see. He is hot. I don't know what is happening to me. I never really did pay much attention to boys, when they asked me out I would just turn my head and walk away. Girls at my school make fun of me, they think I am weird and that no boy would want to be near me, that doesn't stop the boys from asking me out though.

The first of the Odair's to step of the train is Finnick. He is tall maybe 6'6 or 6'4, has beautiful golden bronze hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes. He is also fit to, maybe living in District 4 does have its perks. soon after he steps off his wife follows. Annie is very beautiful. She has curly raven hair that makes its way down to her shoulders, tan skin, and sea green eyes as well. Next is what looks to be the mini me of Annie. Her name is Atlantis and she is 8. From what I have heard about her is she is exactly like Annie, very quiet and shy. And last but not least is Finn who is his dads carbon copy, he is 17.

Finnick goes straight tword my parents, of course Annie follows. I watch them spark up a conversation and catch up. I then look at everybody else, who seem to be in deep conversation with each other. Beetee and Haymitch. My parents and the Odair's. Aster, her parents, and the other Hawthorne's. That leaves Finn and Atlantis. Not good. So when Finn makes eye contact with me, He gives me a wink and I blush. He starts to walk over her and I am frozen. Atlantis and Rye have started talking and now he is going to introduce her to the other kids. Now I am alone. Oh gosh. Finn steps right in front of me and give me a sexy smile.

"Hello beautiful." He says in a seductive purr.

Now I'm not frozen anymore. Just disgusted.

"Ug" I roll my eyes and turn around and walk away twords Aster.

But I get pulled back by hands on my hips. Then I feel his breath on my neck and he whispers in my ear...

"You can't get away that quickly, remember I am here for a week." He says before letting me go and walking over to introduce himself to my parents.

And I am left there dumbfounded.

**Hope is now in a sticky situation, Why did Haymitch lie? And what is going on in Finn's mind?**


	4. Seeing Hope

A week, a week, A WEEK! What is happening? He was only supposed to stay a day. That means Haymitch lied. And with my newfound knowledge I make my way over to him.

"A week. Really Haymitch a flipping week." I say with venom.

"Now who spilled the beans?" He says somewhat amused.

"HE did, and damn-it Haymitch why didn't you say anything?" I whisper/yell at him

"Well I can see you aren't on first name terms with the boy, but no matter. By the end of the week you two will be the beat of friends." He says sure of himself.

"Ya, we'll see. I say dismissively.

**Finn's POV: **

**The train is about to pull into the station. I am excited. I get a week to relax in District 12, and hang with people who understand what its like to be a victors child. I mean it does have its perks; Parties, Interviews with Cesar, and Visiting the Capitol whenever. But the downside is everybody sees you as your parents, and that's not really who I am. I wish the world would see me as me. I am cocky, funny, and like to have fun with people. Why can't people see me THAT way and not as my parents shadow? **

**But enough with the heavy, its time to have fun. I wonder what they look like. I mean I have an image, but they have probably changed. I mean my mom keeps pictures of the but they are like 4 years old. I heard Katniss and Peeta had another baby. For somebody who didn't want kids, she sure changed her mind ( So my dad has told me ).**

**Hope. That's the person I am looking forward to seeing. I have never met any of the Mellark's but she was the one who has always intrigued me. Her eyes are what I am drawn to. I wonder what she looks like now. From what I remember she had blonde hair that made its way down to her ribcage, tan skin, and piercing gray eyes. **

**Then my thoughts get broken by the announcer saying we are in District 12. The first people to get off the train are Beetee, Mrs. Everdean, Prim, Rory, their children, and next is us. **

**"Come on son." My dad says to me.**

**"I'm coming." I exclaim.**

**And with that we exit onto the platform. **

**The first thing my dad does is make his way over to Katniss and Peeta and spark up a conversation. To my surprise one of the Mellark's children, Rye? Has introduced himself to my sister and now he is showing her around. Guess she swallowed her fears and is not going to be shy for once. I look up and see her. She stands there alone staring daggers into the concrete, then she looks up and we make eye contact. I give her a wink, and she blushes. I take this as my time to introduce myself. So I walk towards her, she looks utterly frozen in place. I stand in front of her, give her a smile and say,**

**"Hey beautiful." **

**"Ug." Is all she says before turning around and begins to walk away. But this conversation is not over so I grab her by the hips and pull her back so I can whisper into her ear...**

**"You can't get away that quickly, remember I'm here all week." And with that I take my leave, going to introduce myself to her parents. **

**After we talk for a few minutes Peeta suggests we get into the cars so we can get to the house. I look over at Hope already following Johanna and a girl that I assume is her daughter. Oh well I will just have to ride with somebody else. So right as my dad and I are going to get into a car with my mom and sister, Katniss stops us. **

**"All of the cars are full, you two are going in Johanna's car. Fill free to annoy them to no end." She says with a smile. The odds are in my favor.**

**"Anything for you Kitty." My dad tells her.**

**"Oh shut up and get in the car." She says shoving his shoulder. This gets her a laugh from the both of us and we make our way over to the car. **

Sorry chapter was so short! Until next time...(The car ride shall be fun!)

I don't own the Hunger Games...Sorry...Wish I did


	5. Finn and The Meadow

**Some people have told me that my characters have somewhat different character traits then in the books Suzan Collins wrote, and they would be right. I wrote this with the intention that the characters would be somewhat off, not only to show my side of writing and interpretation, but I have written a story that has dead characters; Prim and Finnick.**

** I believe that if Prim didn't die in the books Katniss would be more open to having kids, also since Gale's bombs didn't kill her they would have worked on their friendship. With Finnick, Katniss has less guilt from the war since he didn't die and was less depressed. Katniss was then able to work on her relationship with Peeta, thus resulting in their six children. **

** I hope I cleared up any confusion, but if you still have any questions about my story PLEASE message me and I can help clear it up. If you have any ideas on how to make it better PLEASE TELL ME! Also sorry for any Grammar/Spelling errors, I do need to work this. I hope you continue reading, I have so much fun writing these. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE HUNGER GAMES **

Chapter 5

My dad has just told us that we should make our way over to the cars. I couldn't agree more. All I want is for today to end. I follow Jo and Aster to the car and hope nobody comes with us. But when have the odds ever been in MY favor?

"Looks like were riding with you, lovely women." Finnick says as he leans up against the car.

"Hell no." Jo says. Aster and I snicker.

Finnick seems to notice we are here so he takes this time to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Finnick, but you probably already knew that." He says giving me a smirk. All I do is roll my eyes and walk to the car doors.

"Joanna who are these lovely young women?" He finishes.

"Well that's Aster, my daughter. And that's Hope, The Little Mockinjay as Haymitch puts it." Jo says looking at me smiling. She knows I hate this name when anybody else BESIDES Haymitch calls me it.

"Oh hell no, I get enough of that out of Haymitch. Nobody else needs to call me that JoJo." I say knowing she hates being called that. Finn and Finnick look like they are enjoying our argument.

"Your lucky it's your birthday, or I would have killed you by now." Jo says under her breath.

"No you wouldn't have, because you love me!" I say sarcastically.

When Johanna and I are done with our little banter we start to get in the car.

"Shot gun!" Both Odair boys shout.

On no. They both look at each other and then hell breaks loose. They tackle each other to the ground and wrestle. This goes on for about five minuets but of courses Finnick comes out the winner and claims his seat.

"You two act like children." I say

"Yes we do." Finn agrees.

I give him a look but shake my head and take my seat. Aster sits to my left, and Finn to my right. Great. Surprisingly the ride goes by without a hitch, thank gosh. When we pull up to house I am ready to get out, but of course I get stopped. When can I do what I want? I mean it's my birthday!

"Hey Hope, why don't you take the kids to the meadow so we can finish setting up?" My dad says with his mega watt smile.

"Fine, when do you want us back?" I say, this day is going by to slow.

"Maybe four-ish, and don't be late or Effie will have a cow." My dad finishes with a grimmest.

Oh, oh that women. I mean I love Effie, but sometimes she is to demanding about manners and stuff like that. I mean who care? Well apparently she does.

"Ok, just don't let here do anything. she will go Capitol crazy." I say and my dad agrees. We all know how Effie is.

With that I set off to wrangle up the children.

"Hey guys we are going to the meadow, let's go!" I say as enthusiastically as I can muster.

When I say the meadow all the Mellark children's ears perk up. We all love the meadow, so there is no hesitation on their part. But I takes some convincing on the others. Aster and I split the kids evenly between the two of us so we can keep track of them. When everybody is all set we get ready to take off, but not before Finn decides he needs to tag along. He stands by my side and puts his arm across my shoulders.

"So where are we going?" He asks excitedly.

"Well we are going to the meadow, who invited you?" I ask as I try to shake off his arm, but it doesn't budge.

All he gives me is a smirk and then he tells me my dad told him to come. Of course he did. We then make our way through District 12 and end up at the wooden fence. Before the rebellion that freed us all from The Hunger Games, I was told that the fence was metal and electrified, but had been rebuilt wooden for easy access to the woods. That must have been a pain for my mother. I open the gate that separates us from my safe haven and enter quickly. Once everybody has filled through I shut it tightly and they all follow me to the center of the beautiful meadow.

"Now before you go on any adventures you need to know the rules." And when the words slip from my mouth everybody groans.

"Oh hold on it will only take a minuet! Now, you cannot fire, touch, or use any weapons unless supervised by the teenagers. You have to always be in sight of me, and I always have to see you. Finally if you ever do get lost or are in trouble do not panic, or run around. Just stay where you are and whistle this tune." I say instructively.

Then I whistle Rue's Mockingjay tune. When I whistle every bird falls silent, happily listening to my song. When I finish whistling, they pick it up and sing it back.

"And the Mockingjays will sing it back, that way I will know if you need help. Now have fun!" I close my mouth and nod signaling that is the end of the rules. They all disperse and run around like crazy. I then realize I am left with Aster and Finn.

"I'm going to help the kids with weapons and stuff like that, you two have fun." Aster says with a sly grin. Oh hell no. But before I can stop her she has already run off.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Finn suddenly breaks the silence.

"Uh." I say as I sit down in the grassy field covered in flowers.

"Oh come on I am not that bad, you just need to get to know me." He says following my lead.

"Oh joy, why don't you call some girl and be on your merry way." I say a bit harshly.

"Oh so that's what you think of me, I just thought you acted bitter to everyone you meet." He says and I scoff.

"Oh no just people who think they are more superior than others and act like total idiots." I say picking up a dandelion.

He laughs and sits closer to me.

"You know I am not the person you think I am. I don't act like my dad used to before the games ended. I don't spend my waking hours worrying about how I look, and I don't want to be with a girl just for a one night stand. I don't want to be know as a victors child...I just want to be known as me. Finn Odair, but NOT known as Finnick Odairs son." Finn says sincerely while examining a flower he picked up.

His confession stuns me into silence. I would have never know that he just wants to be himself, but lives in his parents shadow. I know exactly how he feels. When I go out I am always bombarded by statements like...

"Oh you look so much like your parents" or "Do you hunt like your mother".

And the only reason people want to be your friend is so they can meet them.

"I know exactly how you feel. How you just want people to know the real you and not because of who your parents are...you just want..." I say but am a loss for words and when I have found it Finn and I say at the same time,

"Freedom."

We look at each other with wide eyes and then a smile slips on our faces. Then I remember Haymitch's words...

"By the end of the week you two will be best friends." And I can't help but think he's right.

Finn and I spend the day getting to know each other, and if I do say so myself he actually is funny. We joke around, tell stories, and play with the kids. Then my watch signals that it's time to go so we wrangle up the kids and start walking home. When we are half way there Aster comes by my side and starts to whisper in my ear.

"You two looked like you were getting comfy today, so when are you going to make it official and start dating?" She says jokingly.

"You know what Aster, I was going to kill you when you decided it would be funny to leave me with him for like four hours, but I got to know him and I can say he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be." I say honestly.

"Well, well, well looks like Haymitch has won this now hasn't he." She says smirking and giving me a side hug.

"I guess he has." I say quietly, sideways glancing to find Finn doing the same thing.

We both smile but look away, and I can tell I am beginning to feel things for him. Then we step on the walkway going to the front door, but I get bombarded by Effie and my mothers prep team.

"Oh honey you can't go in yet, you aren't even dresses." Effie exclaims pulling me over to Haymitch's house followed by Venia, Octavia, and Flavius.

"Fine but if I am going, Aster is coming too." I say grabbing her arm. Effie purses her lips but nods her head in agreement, and we are dragged away without a second glance. Now the prepping torture will begin.

**Thanks for reading, and any ideas on how to make it better? Sorry for the short chapter I need to get my homework done! I will write another chapter soon!**


	6. The Party: Part 1

** Chapter 6 is UP! Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 6

When I arrive at Haymitch's house my torture begins. Aster leaves me alone to watch T.V while I am whisked away into Haymitch's master bathroom. Venia, Flavius, and Octavia shove me through the bathroom door and put me in a tub full of a weird purple goo. I sit in this for what seems like hours. The smell is putrid. While I am soaking Venia comes over to me and puts some type of yellow soap in my hair. She begins to scrub so hard my scalp ends up burning. When my time soaking in the weird goo is up, they drain the tub and in the process rinse me off while refilling the tub with hot water and oils. As I sit in the now clean and good smelling water they then scrub my whole body till its red and clean from any dirt and grime. Flavius drains the tub and Octavia dries me off then leads me to a table. This is where every single body hair on my body is forcefully ripped out. Venia pulls the waxing strip so slow I can feel every follicle being ripped out. I have to grit my teeth to keep from yelling repulsive things at these people. When I they have completed waxing me, I feel like I am 4 years old. I feel exposed. But I don't think that for too long because they lotion up my body quickly to sooth its redness.

They hand me a robe and move me into the bedroom. My parents once told me that Haymitch's house used to me a death zone before the rebellion, but I guess when my siblings and I were born he changed his habits. Thank goodness. Venia pushes me into a chair and they begin to work on my hair and makeup. Flavius put a clear goo in my hair that seems to calm down its irritation that Venia caused, Octavia paints my nails red, and Venia does my makeup. In no time they have finished, and am now are slipping me into a dress. I now understand why my mother hates this kind of stuff. The baths, the scrubbing, the waxing, the makeup. How do people do this? I shake my head and begin to stand up but Octavia stops me.

"My dear don't forget your shoes!" Octavia shrieks. She sits me back down and places 5 inch, black heels on my feet. Good thing Effie taught me how to walk in heels.

Now I stand up to take in my full appearance in the long mirror, what stands in front of me shocks me. This girl looks nothing like me, she looks bold and stunning. Her blonde hair is delicately curled and shines as it makes its way down to her rib cage. She has a smoky cats-eye, long dark eyelashes, and full red lips. But the most beautiful thing on her is not her hair or her makeup, but her dress. It has a sweet heart neckline with thin straps, it's designed to show off her curves, it ends just below her knees in the front but in the back goes all the way down to the floor, and the colors and designs are of flames. The bottom starts with bold reds and oranges, but as you go up they start to dull and are replaced soft yellows and then it turns to black as you get to the neckline. They have created something beautiful. I am stunning.

"It's so beautiful, how did you make this dress?" Is all I can manage to squeak out.

"Oh honey we didn't create the dress, Cinna did." Flavius says sadly choking up a little as he says the name. He also hands me a letter of some sort.

"He would have loved to get to know you my child. Read this and you will understand." and with that I am left alone. I quickly open the letter and sit down to find out what the hell he was talking about. I begin reading,

_Dear My Little Girl On Fire,_

_ I am sorry I don't know your name to correctly address you, but now is not the time to think of such things. I have sat here for who knows how long writing this letter over, and over again, but I cant help but think I am not writing the right things. I may jump from one thought to another. Forgive me, I don't have much time. So I will start from the beginning, I always knew that your mother would choose your father. The way she pulled out the berries was not a sign of rebellion as Snow thought, but a sign of love, if she knew it at the time or not. I assume you know their story of the games and the rebellion, and how I played apart of that._

_ The dress. I can distinctly remember that, because it happened just a few hours ago. As soon as your mother started to spin I saw what I had done, and I felt what damage I had created come down on me like a ton of bricks. But I can tell you now I do not regret it. I have just finished your dress, and I can say I am very proud of it. If you are anything like her, and I think you will be, you will do her, me, and Panem justice. I sincerely hope Effie will be able to give this to you somehow. I do not know what my life holds next, but I hope things will turn out for the best._

_ I know they are going to kill me, but when is the thing I do not know. I know the rebels will win, and your parents will somehow find each other again if they got lost. It is a shame I will not see the new Panem, but all I can hope is that you will be safe in it. Your mother once told me a story about your father, about the bread. That the next day she was to shy to say thank you, but found the dandelion. How he is her hope. I wonder if that is what she will name you after? Well I guess I wont know until it happens. I am sorry I am not alive to see you on you birthday, but there is nothing I can do to fix this. I will died to insure that the Hunger Games will end, and I am happy that you do not have to suffer through it. _

_ Will you do me a favor and tell your mother that it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't feel guilty for what has happened to me? And tell her I am still betting on her._

_ I will always watch over you and your family. _

_With love and hope for a better tomorrow,_

_Cinna_

_P.S When its the end of the party, will you twirl for me?_

I do not realize I am crying until I am done reading the letter. I wonder what he means twirl? I guess I will find out. I quickly wipe away my tears and stumble out of the room. When I see Effie, Aster, and the prep team sitting and talking. When they take in my appearance they have questions about to flow out like a river but I stop them before they overflow,

"I was just reading the letter from Cinna, and it was touching. He sounds like a really cool guy." I say sniffling a little.

"He was." Effie says with a sad smile. "It was a good call on water proof makeup!" Octavia chimes. I just laugh, and wipe away any excess tears. "Lets not dwell on it, let's go party!" Aster says enthusiastically.

We all agree and head out to my house for a night of 'fun'. When I step in the door, music is playing, the kids are running around, and the grownups are talking. I take in the room, streamers are everywhere, in any available spot is a balloon, and there is a huge birthday cake. People start to realize I am here and get up from where they are to come and greet me. When they see me there mouths drop to the floor, and a blush spreads across my cheeks. The first to come up to me is Beetee. He wheels over to me with his wheel chair and a smile on his face. We talk for a while. Him congratulating me, me thanking him for being here, and this goes on for who knows how long.

After what seems like hours of greetings and compliments, I get to my parents.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." My dad tells me and pulls me into a tight hug. Next is my mom. She seems to notice my dress and looks at me with tears in her eyes. She knows who made this dress its hard not to.

"How?" is all she says before I hand her the letter and say,

"He's still betting on you." I say with a sad smile and tears of my own.

She slowly takes the letter and reads it. She has a smile on her face the entire time. When she finishes reading she pulls me in for a hug.

"I miss him." She says quietly.

"Its OK. He is watching over us. I think he's proud of you." I say with a smile. We both wipe away our tears and return back to partying. My mom goes into my fathers waiting arms, and I am left alone. Great. Then I hear him say,

"Wow, somebody had out done themselves."

I turn around and find Finn leaning against the wall.

**OMG! Whats going to happen next? **

**I really want to thank the people who are following my story it means a lot! If you like this story you might like my other one I just started. Its called Nightmares. So if you want to go check it out! Please leave a review and tell me what you like or want me to add to my story! I will try to update as soon as I can, so probably on Saturday. School sucks, so you know how that is. **

**THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games, I am sorry but its true. **


	7. The Party: Part 2

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well I mean its been a couple of days, but its a long time for me. Anyway hope you like the new chapter. It's not my best work but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all right belong to Susan Collins**

"Wow, somebody had out done themselves." I turn around and find Finn leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

He is wearing black blue jeans that fit in all the right places, a fitted red t-shirt that shows of his toned chest and arms, and to top it off he is wearing a black leather jacket. Wow, it the only thought that registers in my brain. Then I realize I am in too deep. Oh gosh what is this boy doing to me? He smiles and walks over to me. I quickly come back to reality and give him a hug, when I try to pull away he just hugs me tighter. Weird. When we pull away Effie is calling us to dinner.

We step into the dining room and I feel blown away. The room appears to be moved around so we can fit everybody, and there is so much food on the table I am sure it could feed all of District 12. We go and sit down and I realize that we have seating arrangements. Oh goody.

I find my seat and wait for everybody to join us. Then Finn sits down next to me.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you Jay." Finn says.

"Are you seriously going to call me that? Couldnt you find something original other than copying Haymitch?" I question with a smile.

"Oh my dear yes I am, and originality is not one of my strongest suites. So do I get one?" Finn asks me with a grin of his own, enjoying that I am playing along.

"I will have to think about it." I answer with a smirk. Then everybody has sat down.

I look up and register where everybody is sitting. To my left is Finn, and my right Aster. I can handle this. Then I look in front of me and who do I find but Johanna Mason/Hawthorne smirking at me. To her right is Gale and left is Finnick. This is going to interesting.

We begin to eat the food but nobody stats the conversation. So inevitably Finnick is the first on to break the ice.

"Why don't you look stunning my dear." Finnick says with an arrogant grin. I choke on some of my food, and Johanna spits out her drink all over Aster with a humorous look on her face. Her hand shoots up to her mouth to try to contain the laughing that escapes it. Finnick gives her a curious look and then Johanna explains.

"Oh Finnick you should know she is not one for compliments. She is pure just like her mother." Jo finishes wiping away her tears.

"Damn strait." I say proudly.

Johanna just laughs harder, and Finnick has a smile playing on his lips. After that the conversation flows like a river between all of us. We tell funny stories about each other, and by the end of dinner my face hurts from smiling so much.

When we are all done eating, Effie tells us to make our way to the living room for cake and to open presents. We listen to her demands and do what we are told. Everybody sits down anywhere that is open while my dad brings in the cake. Effie escorts me to a chair in the middle of the room surrounded by presents. I want to complain but know better, knowing she will lecture me about my bad manners.

And when the cake is brought out a smile forms on my face. It is beautiful. The cake has two tears that are in the shape of circles. The designs are life-like. The cake is meadow green and flowers are on every available space. When everyone is done praising my dads well done job on my cake, he cuts it and gives everybody a piece. When everybody has a piece they dig in, but I don't. I grab two plates of cake and head on my way.

I make my way over to where the Odairs are sitting and quickly smash the cake into Finn and Finnicks faces. Their expressions are priceless. I fall on the floor because I am laughing so hard, and this seems to grab everybody's attention. When they see what I have done they all join in on laughing as well. When Finnick realizes who the culprit is he starts to laugh and wipes off his face, but Finn has other ideas.

"You shouldn't have don't that Jay." Finn says as he stands up slowly, wiping off his face.

I start to rise off the floor wiping away my tears from laughing so hard and reply,

"What are you going to do?" I ask challenging him.

He doesn't respond all he does is grab his piece of cake and slam it into my face. The room erupts in louder laughter, and we both topple down on the floor giggling like idiots.

When we are all cleaned up, and Effie finishes scolding us it is time to open my presents.

I am once again sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, and everyone sits around me.

Effie then hands me a present. I see that it is from Rory, Prim, Briar, and Willow. When I open up the box if I find they have given me brand new hunting boots and a new game bag. I give then each a hung and say my thanks. Prim gives me a warm smile and tells me it was nothing.

My next present is from Beetee. When I open up the box I find something I have always wanted. A camera. I Run over to him, slightly surprising him and give him a big hug.

"Thank you, this is something I have always wanted." I tell him by whispering in his ear.

He pulls away and has tears in his eyes. I feel bad for him. I don't think he has any family left.

"You are truly welcome my dear." He tells me with a small simile.

I return to my seat and finishing opening the gifts. I receive new arrows from Gale, some dresses from Aster, and an ax from Johanna.

When I opened that gift we both busted out laughing. We have this inside joke that I prefer Johanna more than my mother, so Jo like to flaunt what's not true to anger my mother. And mom being mom will do anything to make me like her more. But with dad being dad he will reassure her that we are joking around.

I receive a few books from Grandma Everdean about plants and healing, I get some art things from my dad, a guitar from my mother since I like to sing, and my old one "mysteriously" broke when I was at Asters for the night and my brothers and sister were left unattended.

Bay, Ash, and Aspen give me a hand-made birthday card. I don't mind that they didn't buy anything, it's the thought that counts. Rye gives me a notebook filled with drawings. I give him a tight hug and tell him he did a wonderful job.

Effie gets me a bunch of makeup and clothes I probably will never wear or use, but what the hell right?

Lastly My presents from the Odairs,

I get a hand-made white blanket from Annie and Atlantis, a bag of sugar cubes and a hug from Finnick. When my mother saw my gift from him she stated to laugh, and then I was enlightened about the time when she meet Finnick Odair. Of course she leaves out the details of when and where this took place, because of the young children, but we got the idea.

My last gift was from Finn. When I opened up the tiny box I find a small charm of a trident. I look up at Finn and he looks at me with a smile and he rubs the back of his neck. My dad usually does this when he is nervous. Does that mean he is too? Wait Finn Odair, nervous? I bet that has never happened before. Well if he is I am going to let him sweat.

"How did you know I have a charm bracelet?" I ask dumbly.

"Well...Umm. I...uh kind of...uh called and asked what you wanted." He says with a small blush.

"Thanks it's really pretty, Now I have something new to add to it." I say pulling it out and adding it to my collection of charms.

The night soon ends and we are left to say goodnight and go to sleep. I go to my room and carefully take off Cinna's creation and hang it up in my closet. I put all of my gifts up in their designated places and get ready for bed. I take a relaxing shower to wash off my worn body. When I get out of the shower I put on some short pajama pants that are green and a black tank top with my dads sweatshirt. I braid my hair back like my mother does everyday and go lie down in my bed.

But I can't. My mind is buzzing with todays events. I know sleep will not find me so I get up and use my hunters stealth to quietly walk down stairs.

When I get there I make myself a cup of tea to try to help me sleep, I then walk to the dining room table. I am not ready for who I see.

Its Finnick sitting in a chair reading a book. But not just any book, my song book. I knew it was some where but I didn't know he would find it. I pull out a chair and sit down next to him. He doesn't acknowledge my presents. So I clear my throat and ask,

"What are you doing." I whisper

"Came down stairs because I couldn't sleep." He replies, still intently reading my private songs. So I grab the book from him. His attention is brought to me.

"I meant what are you doing down here reading my song book?" I restate my question. Realization appears in his eyes.

"You know you are a really good song writer." He tells me. I scoff.

"No I am not, people say that because they don't want me to feel bad." I tell him stubbornly.

"Well I don't give complements to make people feel better, I give them when people deserve them." He tells me while taking my tea and drinking it.

"Well thanks for that, and who said you can take my tea go make your own." I say swatting his shoulder. "

YUCK! That's gross, add some of the sugar cubes I got you. God I think I am going to die." Finnick says while wrinkling his nose.

"You know you aren't who I thought you were." I say while looking at my hands.

"And who did you think I was." He says wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a wink.

"Well when you do that I think I thought I was right about you." I say shaking my head with a slight smile playing on my lips.

"You know I am not what a lot of people think. Mostly the images of who I am have been created by the Capitol. I can tell you now that the person I was before the Hunger Games is not the real me. I can be sometimes arrogant and flirtatious, but I do care about others. I am not-self centered, I do have a heart you know." Finnick tells me sincerely.

"I think I kind of knew that, in the back of my mind. I knew you weren't what people portrayed you as, but since I don't know you personally all I could connect you with was your past. That kind of includes your mini me." I tell him honestly.

"I would think so. Just give him a chance he is nothing like me, well not all like me. In some ways he is, in others he is different. But don't let somebody else's past dictate somebody else's future." Finnick says with a smile.

"Thanks I think I am going to sleep now." I tell him silently getting up and walking to the stairs. As my foot hits the first step, I hear Finnicks voice tell me,

"Goodnight little Mockingjay." and a snickering follows.

"Damn you Johanna." I say in a loud whisper, Finnick laughs loud enough not to wake up the entire house.

When I get to my room I collapse on my bed and drift off to sleep with a voice in my head telling me,

_"Just give him a chance."_

I think I will.

**So that is chapter 7,**

**what do you think? Please review and tell me anything you think I should add to make my story better.**

**I really hope you liked chapter 7, I kind of just slapped it together. I never got a chance to post any stories in the week because my teachers are piling assignments on me before Thanksgiving breaks, so I am really sorry. But so you know, I think I will be writing a lot during the break so screw it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Cookies and Food Fights

Chapter 8

**Hey...SO SORRY! It has been a really long time since I have updated. I have had major writers block on how to get to the very important event in my story. Dont worry though, everything will be ok! **

**I am sorry if this doesn't meet expectations, I need to move the story along to get where it needs to be. Bear with me, I promise this will be good!**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and other important errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

When I wake up I bolt out of bed. In the moments of fun last night I forgot about who is leaving today.

Aster.

I rush to the bathroom and get dresses in one of the sundresses she got me for my birthday. The sun-dress I am wearing is soft yellow and comes down to my knees. I put my hair up into a braided bun and apply some natural make up Effie got me last night. I always do this after birthdays, I would feel bad if I never used people's gifts, so I incorporate everybody gift somehow into the next days outfit. I then make my way down stairs to our guests. Apparently I am the last one down.

"Took you long enough." Johanna says while taking a bite of bread and jam.

"Well if somebody woke me up then I would have been down here sooner." I reply half heartedly.

"Its time to go to the train station." My dad tells us.

This is the moment I have dreaded. We get into the cars that we came in and head out. When we get to the train station I quickly find Aster and attack her with a huge hug. The others trickle out and begin to hug, and say their goodbyes.

"I can't believe your already going." I say quietly.

"Well believe it girl, I will be back soon. Don't worry. Just do me a favor and give him a chance." she says as she pulls away.

"I will, I have had a lot of time to think about it." I answer with a smile.

And with that she gets on the train with her family, the other Hawthorne's, and Beetee. Then she is gone. I stand there for a bit then make my way back to the others.

The car ride back to Victors Village is quiet. Without Johanna and her snarky comments, nothing really lightens the mood.

When we drive in the drive way, I am the first one out of the car. The only people left at our house is the Odairs, and Haymitch. But not for long, because Haymitch retires to his home saying he has a date with a bottle of liquor.

We file in the front door, and the family disperses. The little kids go outside to play tag, and the adults go in the living room to talk about everything and nothing. Finn and I are left alone in the kitchen.

"So...what do you want to do?" Finn asks leaning on the counter.

This is what I have dreaded, being alone with him. I remember before I went to sleep, Aster and I had a conversation about this exact event.

_"So what do you plan on doing when I am gone, making your move?" Aster says, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows._

_I throw a pillow at her face, and fake laugh._

_"Ha ha ha, very funny." I say crawling into bed._

_"Why not, he is hot. If I had a think for him I would go for it, but I don't. My love interest would be some one tall, dark, and handsome." She says sitting on the edge of my bed._

_"Why do you think I have a thing for him, he is just becoming a really good friend." I say dismissively. _

_"Hmmm...ya right. You two can't keep your eyes off each other. A few hours ago I couldn't get two seconds alone with you because he was all over that." She says motioning at me._

_"You are so full of yourself, he wouldn't even like me anyway so get your head out of the gutter." And with that I lay my head down on my pillow._

_Aster lets out a big breath of air and gets up. Right before she leaves though, she turns her head. _

_"Oh and when you two get together, I will be the one who will be saying I told you so." And she is gone._

I get pulled out of my memoire by Finn waving his hand in front of my face.

"And she is back." He says with a smirk.

My cheeks flood red, and I explain to him I was just thinking about Aster. He gives me a sympathetic look.

"You two are very close. Aren't you?"

"Ya, she has been my buddy since we were in diapers." I say.

"Well lets not dwell on that. So I have an idea to distract you from your disappointment. Teach me how to bake something." Finn says giddily, almost bouncing with excitement.

I look at him, "Really, you want to bake?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure...So what are we going to make?" He asks as I pull out baking pans and bowls.

"What is your favorite thing to eat, desert wise." I ask him.

He doesn't take any time to think before he says, "Sugar cubes."

Of corse it is I say in my head. I start to pull out all the ingredients and Finn waits patiently. He asks what we are making and I say, "Sugar Cookies." This seems to satisfy him...for now.

I start to make to dough for the cookies and Finn watches intently. I get lost in my baking. I stir the bowl till the dough is just right and then put the raw dough on the baking pan. I put the pan in the oven and put on a timer. I go back to the counter and get ready to clear my station. I don't realize that Finn is right behind me, so I go and grab the open bag of flour. I turn around and run face first into Finn's chest. Flour flies everywhere. When the flour dust has settled, he looks hilarious.

I begin to laugh. He wipes the flour from his face with his hands, and then looks up at me.

"What was that for?" He asks almost astonished.

"You-flour-in the way-I cant!" I laugh in-between words, not sure how to say anything when I am laughing so hard. I hold my stomach, and I giggle. That's strange, I never giggle. Weird.

Finn looks at me and then smiles. But not a friendly smile. A smile, you smile at somebody when you are getting revenge.

He slowly walks over to me. He grabs something, but quickly puts it behind his back.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asks my laughs suddenly gone.

"It's a thing called revenge." And then he smashes something on top of my head.

I stand shocked for a moment as the egg yolk drips down my face. I wipe it away. Oh this is so on.

I suddenly turn around and grab a few eggs. I trow one and It breaks right on his shirt. He seems to know what is going on and he copies my movement.

We have a food war. Flour and eggs fly all around the kitchen. We are brought back to reality when the timer rings.

I look down at myself and I am completely drenched in baking ingredients, so is Finn.

"Well that was fun." I say as I walk over to the oven.

"Ya we better clean this up." Finn says motioning to the dirty kitchen.

And that's what we do. After I put the finished cookies away, Finn and I spent the next half an hour cleaning up our mess. If my mother saw what we did, I would be dead.

Finn and I quickly sneak up stairs, and separate to our own rooms to clean off the gooey mess.

**I will try to hurry up on the next chapter, and update my other stories. I am very bad at updating, I know how it feels to be reading this awesome story, and then the author doesn't update. I am trying not to be like that. **

**I know how much that makes me angry, don't be mad at me PLEASE!**

**Well, I will see you asap!**

**-DandelionHope471211**


End file.
